Meeting Red Racer
by redracerguinealover
Summary: Craig gets to meet his hero Red Racer. What will happen when they fall in love? This is my first story and I would be so happy if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Craig and this is my Red Racer story. It was beta read by some teenager on the Internet. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Once there was a boy named Craig. Craig was 18 and he was hot. He had soft black hair and bright blue eyes. He had loads of muscles but not too many. He definitely did not have crooked teeth. He had an awesome guinea pig named Stripe. And his favorite ever TV show was Red Racer.<p>

One day, Craig was watching Red Racer at home. It was a rerun but it was still a cool episode. A commercial came on. Craig started to leave but the Red Racer song started playing again. "Do you want a chance to meet Red Racer?" the TV asked.

"Yes," Craig said. "That would make me so happy."

"Red Racer is coming to Denver! Buy your tickets now!" Red Racer was coming to Denver? The real Red Racer? Craig ran to his money box and took out some money. He had a lot of money. He called the ticket office.

"Hi I'd like to buy one ticket to meet Red Racer," Craig said. He was so excited that he talked very fast. "How much is it?"

"Twenty-five dollars," said the ticket officer. "You were the first to call so you get to talk to Red Racer first. See you then!"

Craig couldn't wait. He went to tell Stripe what had happened. "Stripe, I'm going to meet Red Racer," he said. "I'm so happy." Stripe was happy too.

* * *

><p>Craig was all ready to meet Red Racer. He put on his Red Racer shirt so he would know Craig was a true fan. He wore his favorite hat. He had a wallet with twenty-five dollars for the ticket. He got in his cool car and drove to Denver. It was quick because the car had a super-turbo engine like Red Racer's car.<p>

He gave the ticket officer twenty-five dollars and got a ticket. "Just go right that way and you will meet Red Racer," he said. Craig said "Thank you." He was so happy he didn't even flip him off.

Craig walked until he reached a racetrack. Then he saw a man wearing a helmet and red race car outfit. It was the real Red Racer. Craig smiled and kept walking. He was nervous but he really wanted to talk to his hero. "Hi, I'm Craig."

"Ah! Um, hi Craig!" Red Racer sounded nervous. Why was he nervous? Craig wasn't on TV. Maybe he thought Craig was sexy? That would be cool except Red Racer was probably pretty old and Craig was 18. He was a grown up but still.

"I really like your TV show," Craig said. "You're so cool."

"Oh, thanks!" Craig couldn't see Red Racer's face but he sounded so happy. "I'm really glad people like me." He grabbed his helmet like he was trying to pull his hair, but a helmet was in the way.

"I've been watching Red Racer since I was eight years old," Craig said. "And I still don't know what you look like." It was very mysterious.

"Wow, that long? Well... I can show you if you like. But please don't laugh at me!"

Craig looked at Red Racer. Why would he laugh? He was the best racer ever. "I won't laugh," Craig promised.

"Okay," said Red Racer and he took off his helmet. Craig looked at him for a very long time. Red Racer looked nice. He had blond hair that was messy and spiky. His eyes were big and gray. He had cool red braces on his teeth. Craig was surprised because Red Racer didn't look old at all. He was 18 like Craig.

Red Racer noticed that Craig looked surprised and wasn't saying anything. "Oh jesus, you think I look weird, don't you?" He was shaking a little bit. Craig felt sad. Red Racer was so cool that he deserved to be happy all the time. Craig decided to hug him to cheer him up.

"You look perfect," Craig said as they hugged. He had always kind of had a crush on Red Racer, but he never told anyone because his friends would call him gay and beat him up. But now Craig was stronger than all his friends and he could beat them up if they decided to be total dicks. He carefully put a hand on Red Racer's face and gave him a kiss on the mouth. It felt amazing.

When the kiss was over, Red Racer smiled at Craig. "Do you want to come to my house?"

Craig was so happy. He had met Red Racer, kissed him, and now he got to visit his house. "Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Then get in my car." Red Racer and Craig got into the car. It was the coolest car on the planet. Red Racer kissed Craig again and then he started driving.

* * *

><p>I will write the next chapter soon. If you review I will be so happy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: There is sex in this chapter. Don't read it near your parents or they might call my parents and then I'd get in trouble.

Red Racer drove the car until they reached his house. He and Craig got out and walked into the house. "Wow," Craig said. "This is really nice."

"I made a lot of money from TV," Red Racer said. "I guess it's nice but I get lonely sometimes because the house is so big and I'm the only one here."

Craig smiled. "I can keep you company anytime you want," he said. "My family suck, I'd rather hang out with you." It was true. His family sucked a lot.

"Really? So do mine, that's why I live alone," Red Racer said. "I guess we could be like each other's family from now on? Cause we should always have someone who cares about us."

Craig was happy. Except for one problem. "If we were family, we couldn't do this." He kissed Red Racer for a long time.

"Yeah, you're right," said Red Racer. "We don't need a family, we can just have each other." They kept kissing, and it felt really good. After a while, Red Racer asked Craig "Do you want to go to my bedroom?"

"No," Craig said. "I want to stay here with you." Red Racer's bedroom had to be the coolest place ever, but Craig liked kissing Red Racer. It made him so happy.

Red Racer smiled and laughed. He looked nice. "I meant we could both go to my bedroom. If you want to."

"Okay," Craig said. They both went to the bedroom. It had red walls and a red carpet. Craig sat on the bed. It was soft and comfortable. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"More kissing," said Red Racer.

Craig said "Okay." They did more kissing until Red Racer stopped. "Why did you stop?" Craig asked.

"I want to do something else." Red Racer looked embarrassed. He was blushing.

Craig was kind of sad but didn't cry or anything. "I guess we could play video games or something."

"That's not what I meant." Red Racer started taking off his racing suit. "I know we just met, but I really like you Craig."

"I really like you too." Craig was happy again. Red Racer looked really hot without his clothes on. Craig took his clothes off too and then he laid on the bed. "Now come here."

Red Racer laid on top of Craig and kissed him again. While they kissed, Craig reached down and touched Red Racer's dick. It was like the best dick ever. Craig smiled. "Is that good?" He kept touching.

"Yeah, that's really good," Red Racer said. His eyes were closed because he was enjoying it so much. "Keep touching." Craig liked making Red Racer happy. He had an idea.

"How about I try something else?" He moved down and started sucking Red Racer's dick slowly. It tasted so good. Red Racer started screaming, but Craig knew it was a good kind of scream. Craig kind of wanted to scream too but his mouth was too full.

After a while, Red Racer said "Stop." Craig stopped and looked up.

"Why?" Red Racer pulled Craig up and kissed him.

"Here, I'll show you why." Then Red Racer had sex with Craig. It was the best thing he had ever felt. When it was finished, they went under the blankets because it was getting cold.

"Was that good?" Red Racer asked.

"It was amazing," Craig said. He had dreamt about this for so long, and finally it was real. He reached out and hugged Red Racer. It felt warm and nice. The sex had made Craig tired, so he started to fall asleep. When he was almost asleep, he heard Red Racer whisper something in his ear, but Craig was too tired to answer. They could talk tomorrow.


End file.
